


Kenryoku no kazoku

by IlCieloTradito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Adorable Saiki Kusuo, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization between skies, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gay Saiki Kusuo, Genderbending, Genderfluid Saiki Kusuo, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nana and Iemitsu are divorced, Nendou Riki is Biromantic and Asexual, OOC characters, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Saiki Kusuo, Psychic Abilities, Saiki Kurumi loves her niece, Saiki Kusuo has Cloud Flames, Saiki Kusuo is a Sky, Saiki Kusuo is a Tsundere, Saiki Kusuo is so Done, Saiko Metori is omnisexual, Saiko Metori loves Saiki Kusuo, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana is a Saiki, Sawada Nana is a good mother, Sawada Tsunayoshi Has Mist Flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a powerful Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi is pansexual, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi's name is Tsurumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCieloTradito/pseuds/IlCieloTradito
Summary: [Kenryoku no kazoku = Family of Power]Sawada Nana and Saiki Kurumi are sisters and they meet again after years of separation. Years later the sisters' children Tsurumi and Kusuo go to the same school with Nana and Iemitsu being divorced.What's the reason to Tsuruhime/Tsurumi never meeting her maternal family? How does Kusuo react to his little cousin and what does he do when he notices the flame seal?
Relationships: Kuboyasu Aren/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Saiki Kuniharu/Saiki Kurumi, Saiki Kusuo/Saiko Metori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Kenryoku no kazoku

**Author's Note:**

> "Normal speech."
> 
> 'Thoughts.'
> 
> [Telepathy.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsurumi/Tsuruhime has Orange eyes and Burnt Orange hair, because of genetic mutations Kusuo caused in order to fit in.
> 
> [Telepathy.]  
> 'Thoughts.'  
> "Speech."

_"Use your power for the sake of really troubled and really kind people, okay?"_

\- Kurumi to Kusuo

_"Mama will always love you no matter what, Tsu-chan."_

\- Nana to Tsuruhime

* * *

** Chapter 1; The Saiki Family **

11 year-old Sawada Tsuruhime was sitting inside her room, crying after a rough day at school. She had been bullied and belittled by everyone except for the DC committee for the duration of the day. Her Mama was listening by the door as Tsuruhime prayed for someone to send her an angel, the nicest angel they could. 

_"Kami-sama.. Please send in an angel to watch over Mama and I, so that Papa will come back to us, and so that people stop calling Mama by that mean name."_

Nana knew that her little girl was already at her breaking point, she knew this couldn't go on any longer. Nana might've been a Sawada now, but before that she was a Saiki and Saikis protected their family. From Saiki Kanami to Sawada Nana, perhaps it was time for Sawada Tsuruhime to become a true Saiki? Nana walked away from her daughters door with her shoulders squared, it was time to contact Kurumi-Neesan. 

* * *

With the Saiki household

Saiki Kurumi had been making dinner for her husband, Kuniharu, and two sons; 11 year-old Kusuo and 13 year-old Kusuke, when the phone rang. Kurumi made Kusuke look after the Teriyaki Salmon, and went to answer the phone.

⁓♪⁓

**"Moshi moshi..?"**

_"Kurumi-Neesan.."_

**"EH-, Kanami-chan! Is that really you?"**

_"Hai.."_

**"Why are you calling me after all these years?"**

_"Neesan.. It's my daughter, Tsuruhime, I don't know what to do.. I- she's being bullied.."_

**"I have a niece? She's being bullied?!"**

_"Hai.. My husband is rarely home and I don't know how to help Tsu-chan."_

**"Do you.. Wish to come here? You could meet my sons and Tsuruhime-chan could get some new friends..?"**

_"That'd be lovely, Neesan.. When can we..?"_

**"How about Friday?"**

_"S-sure.. Thank you, Kurumi-Neesan."_

**"No problem, Kanami. I'll see you on Friday."**

_"Okay.. Love you."_

**"I love you too.. Bye!"**

_"Bye bye."_

⁓♪⁓

"Who was that, honey?" Kunihara inquired. "My sister Kanami, I hadn't heard from her in years!" Kurumi replied with a happy smile. "Ehhh, that was Kanami-chan?" Kunihara exclaimed, making Kusuke and Kusuo look at their parents questionably. [Kanami?] Kusuo asked with his physic powers. "Ah.. Kanami is your Obasan, she and her daughter Tsuruhime are coming here on Friday," Kurumi said. "We have a cousin?" Kusuke asked. "Hai. You two have to be nice to her, okay? Tsuruhime-chan's been dealing with a bad case of bullying, so she probably doesn't know how to act around others that well. I don't think she remembers her father that well either," Kurumi said. [Why wouldn't she remember her Tousan?] Kusuo asked. "According to Kanami her husband is rarely home," Kurumi replied. "So neglect of a minor? Should we contact authorities?" Kusuke asked. "No, unless Kanami-chan asks specifically," Kunihara said. "If that jerk has hurt _my_ _Imōto_ , I will hunt him down," Kurumi declared with a scary smile, making Kunihara sweat bullets and the two boys agree with her.

* * *

"Mama, where are we going?" Tsuruhime asked, trailing after her mother with her tiny pastel orange suitcase. "We're going to my Oneesan's house," Nana replied, smiling at her adorable daughter. "My Obasan, then?" Tsuruhime asked. "Yup along with your Ojisan, Kunihara, and two cousins Kusuke and Kusuo," Nana replied. "Okay," Tsuruhime nodded. "What's Obasan's name?" she asked. "Kurumi. Also, don't get too confused if she calls me Kanami since it's my full name," Nana told the girl. "Hai," Tsuruhime nodded.

The duo arrived at the Saiki residence, Nana knocked on the door and a woman with short black hair and dark purple eyes opened it. "Kanami-chan!" She squealed and hugged Nana. "Kurumi-neesan!" Nana hugged the older (but shorter) woman back. "Oh my- Kanami-chan, you've grown taller!" Kurumi exclaimed, looking up at Nana. "Hai, I'm just slightly taller than Okāsan," Nana smiled. "Hontōni?" (Really?) Kurumi asked. "Un!" (Yup!) Nana smiled. Kurumi turned toward Nana's daughter, "You must be Tsuruhime!" She exclaimed, observing the girl. Tsuruhime had sad orange eyes and short burnt orange hair, she was short and petite like her mother. She also had some subtle European features. "Hai.. Please call me Tsuru," Tsuruhime flashed her auntie a rather fake smile. "Hai, Tsuru-chan," Kurumi gave a gentle smile to the sad girl. "Come on in! You have to meet my darling sons," Kurumi said and led the two inside. "We have an extra bedroom, I hope you don't mind sharing," she added. "It's fine~. Right, Tsu-chan?" Nana hummed. "Un," Tsuruhime replied.

Kurumi showed the two their bedroom and then brought them to the living room where two boys were waiting. "Kusuo-chan, Kusuke-kun.. Meet your Kanami-obasan and Tsuruhime-Itoko," Kurumi said. Kusuke was first to talk, "Nice to meet you Obasan, Tsuruhime-chan," he said. "N-nice to m-meet you Kusuke-kun," Tsuruhime stuttered. "Call me Kusuke-nii," Kusuke grinned. "U-un.. Kusuke-nii," Tsuruhime stuttered. 'Is this how you make friends?' she wondered. [Nice to meet you Tsuruhime, I'm Kusuo,] Kusuo 'said'. "Nice t-to meet you, Kusuo-kun," Tsuruhime replied. ' _Why isn't he talking by using his mouth? Does he have some kind of power?_ ' She wondered. ' _She noticed?_ ' Kusuo thought. "Play nicely, okay? Kurumi-neesan and I are just going to talk," Nana told the trio. "H-hai," Tsuruhime replied while the two brothers nodded. The two adults walked off while Kusuke went to do homework.

* * *

"Now, about Tsuruhime's problem?" Kurumi prompted. "Severe case of bullying," Nana replied. "When did it start?" Kurumi asked. "Kindergarten, after her father and his boss, who happens to be another relative, visited," Nana replied. Kurumi's eyes narrowed, "Was there anything different about this day?" she asked. "Well, prior to the visit Tsu-chan had always emitted this warmth and she was an especially bright child. Teachers were talking about how smart and talented she was.. About how she never hesitated to help people and how popular she was," Nana said. "And when the two went to play with Tsuruhime in our backyard.. I noticed that she felt colder, ice cold even. She became more clumsy, her natural intelligence, charisma and determination were just.. Gone," she added. "My little girl lost all her friends, teachers started complaining about her being no-good, then I started hearing other house wives calling me a whore and saying that my daughter would become one too," she started slowly breaking down in front of her neesan. 

Kurumi hugged her little sister and listened to her sorrows. "Iemitsu left back to work, he's never home and.. When I called him about Tsuruhime, he didn't listen and instead told me it'd toughed her up! He refuses to do anything and I haven't felt like myself since I had Tsu-chan. I can't remember most of our relationship and I can't act like myself even around Tsuruhime! It's like there's fog in my vision and that my head feels fuzzy. I feel fear whenever I see Iemitsu, but I feel this twisted sort of love when I see him," Nana ranted. "I haven't been Kanami for a long time," she sobbed. 

* * *

"U-um.. Kusuo-kun," Tsuruhime called, her melancholy eyes pinning Kusuo down in place. [Hai?] Kusuo replied. "Why do you talk using telepathy?" Tsuruhime asked. [I'm not sure.. I guess I get nervous about talking?] Kusuo replied. "S-sōdesu ka.. C-could someone a-as dame as me l-learn to d-do that?" Tsuruhime asked. [You're not a dame.. But no-one else I've met is capable of doing this, I was born with this ability,] Kusuo said as he observed Tsuruhime's mind. ' _What's this? It's in shambles and there's a foreign lock on that orange flame_ ,' he thought; ' _Obasan had some sort of leech in her flame along with some weird fog..._ ' Tsuruhime nodded, "I see.. So, it's impossible unless you were born with this ability?" she inquired. [Yes,] Kusuo replied.

The two mothers returned and Kurumi turned to Kusuo, "Notice anything?" she asked when Tsuruhime and Nana started conversing about something. [Tsuru's mind is in shambles and there's a weird foreign lock in her... Specifically on the Orange flame I found in her. Obasan had a leech in her flame thing and there was a strange toxic fog in there that's affecting her mind,] Kusuo replied. "Can you get rid of those?" Kurumi asked. [Hai,] Kusuo replied. "Kanami, Tsuru-chan! Kusuo found a solution to your problem," Kurumi exclaimed. "Hontōni?!" Tsuruhime exclaimed and dragged her mother toward the mother and son. "Hai. There's something disturbing Kanami's mind and Tsuru-chan's abilities have been locked," Kurumi replied. [Which one first?] Kusuo asked. ".. Mama... She has to reclaim her mind so that people stop calling her by that nasty name," Tsuruhime replied. 

Kusuo nodded and got to work. He started by clearing the toxic fumes from Nana's mind, revealing Na- _Kanami's_ true memories about Iemitsu. He then start taking off the leech from Kanami's Green-Orange flame. When the leech and fog were gone, Kanami's eyes cleared and she could finally see her surroundings clearly. There was no fake reality anymore. "I remember now... Iemitsu called me Nana with that sick grin of his and I felt my reality twist into something foul," Kanami said. "Tsu-chan's name wasn't supposed to be _Tsuruhime_... My daughter was supposed to be named Tsurumi," she said with horrified eyes. "Mama.. We can still change it to that," Tsuruhi- _Tsurumi_ said. Kanami smiled, "Yeah.. We can," she said.

Kusuo started slowly unbinding the lock from Tsurumi's flame after getting the go ahead. Tsurumi stiffened, her head felt lighter and six years worth of knowledge began to fill her thoughts. She processed this knowledge as well as she could, but ended up passing out from the pain of her flames being released. Kusuo ended up catching the girl and put her on the couch with the help of Kanami.

_TBC_


End file.
